role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
DemonGoji
DemonGoji is an evil demonic gojiran and role-play character used by Fr0st. History Going Ashore DemonGoji washed up on the shores of Bologna, Italy. Roaring, the evil kaiju advanced, burning the city with hellfire from his maw. He growled as he shrugged off two energy bolts directed at him and turned, revealing his opponents: the Italian jaeger Spagetti Meatballs and the american robot, Macho Man Randy Savage. DemonGoji blasted Macho Man Randy Savage with his red atomic breath, sending the jaeger flying back. Spagetti Meatballs engaged with his chainsword, only for DemonGoji to rip it apart with his teeth. As he slashed Spagetti Meatballs with his claws, the italian mecha's Tesla fist slammed into the Gojiran's nose, breaking it. Ignoring the anti-kaiju missiles he was bombarded with by Macho Man Randy Savage, DemonGoji slammed his fist into Spagetti Meatballs' head and ripped out his Conn-pod, making him shriek with pain. As Macho Man Randy Savage charged, DemonGoji turned to face him, his tail crushing Spagetti Meatballs' chest in the process. Macho Man Randy Savage smashed DemonGoji's ribs with dual Tesla fists, only to have them ripped off as DemonGoji pulled. Headbutting him, DemonGoji released purple hellfire that melted Macho Man Randy Savage's face, making him shriek in agony. DemonGoji then proceeded to vaporize Venice, leaving it a smoldering city of rubble. Twilight Trouble DemonGoji came ashore next in Vichy, France. A massive battle was going on here, and DemonGoji wasn't about to leave it. Meanwhile, the anthro cat hero Jay's main ally, BirthGoji, knocked the evil breach-born Gojiran Omega PRGoji into the ocean. As Aspect of the Wolf Jay prepared to follow, he realized that the REAL evil was somewhere in Vichy. Turning, he found that his new target, DemonGoji, had arrived with his ally DemonJira. Roaring in rage, Aspect of the Wolf Jay smashed DemonGoji through several buildings. Being blasted by purple hellfire, Aspect of the Wolf Jay went into a frenzy and tore into DemonGoji's left shoulder with his sharper, wolf-like teeth. Jay slashed the air with his claws, blasting DemonGoji back with waves of energy. CenturyMegaguirus came up behind him and stabbed her stinger into his back. However, CenturyMegaguirus only got a few seconds of draining, for soon enough Aspect of the Wolf Jay had nearly torn her stinger off with his teeth. DemonGoji interrupted the two by blasting CenturyMegaguirus with his red atomic breath, smashing her through a building and into Shameless Fox. Enraged, Aspect of the Wolf Jay slashed DemonGoji with his claws, making a pillar of darkness around the gojiran that began to incinerate him. As it disappeared, DemonGoji was gone too, but Jay knew he wasn't dead; DemonGoji would be back, and Jay would be right there to get revenge. Abilities *Extremely strong physically *Teeth, claws, etc. *Very strong tail *Can spew hellfire, purple flames, and atomic breath from mouth Weaknesses *Relatively slow Trivia *DemonGoji is Jay's first Gojiran character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Gojiran Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)